


Not Another Game of Roy

by sly (Prentice)



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Blips and Chitz doesn't deserve this, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 04:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11615565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prentice/pseuds/sly
Summary: Rick wasn't prone to being philosophical but even he had to admit it was a fucked-up life when your Morty wanted to suck your dick.





	Not Another Game of Roy

Rick wasn't prone to being philosophical but even he had to admit it was a fucked-up life when your Morty wanted to suck your dick. Not that he minded, exactly. On average, getting your dick sucked by someone who actually gave two shits about you was better than blowing your load in some Sluzeezen whore on the outskirts of Beta Sector-5 ½.

Not only because they _did_ actually give a damn about you, which was admittedly rare, but also because you were almost guaranteed not to get space AIDS. Space herpes on the other hand...well, that was a 50/50 crapshoot even at the best of times. Not that Rick minded that either; space herpes sucked ass but he was pretty sure he still had the cure for it somewhere.

Still, though, he was pretty sure having your grandson - or at least some _version_ of your grandson (because he still wasn’t convinced he’d grabbed the right one that one time, not that it mattered; one Morty was as good as any other after all) - drop to his knees and choke himself on your dick was pretty fucked up. Especially since there wasn’t a single bit of sex pollen involved. At least, none that he was aware of (which he would be if there was, even if it was that synthetic shit that had made his balls itch and his dick go numb for three days afterwards (which, let me tell you, was awkward as hell for all kinds of reasons and not just because of the whole ‘pissing yourself’ thing)).

He could be wrong, of course. He usually wasn’t - usually, of course, meaning never because he knew his shit _Morty_ and he was never fucking wrong so get the fuck used to it - but whatever. Maybe he was this time.

Maybe this was all normal.

Maybe it was okay.

Maybe - in some other Rick’s universe - this kind of shit happened all the time. He didn’t know. Didn’t really give a shit either, because if Morty wanted to do this - be on his knees, mouth stretched wide and hot all over Rick’s dick, drool and spit and pre-come making a fucking mess of him - then who the fuck was Rick to argue...?

It wasn’t like it bothered him. In fact, it was kind of hot. Like, really fucked-up, sure, because this was his grandson - _Beth’s_ son, which actually kind of added a whole nother layer of fucked-up when he thought about it that way - and he could honestly say he’d never once thought about Morty that way because the little shit could infuriate him six ways to Sunday even when he wasn’t being a fucking walking-talking disaster area but…

Look, okay, the truth was Morty was good at sucking dick. Maybe not the best Rick had ever had - he couldn’t quite manage to deepthroat and had panicked a little when Rick had gotten tired of his bullshit kitten licks teasing shit and had grabbed a fistful of hair and told him to suck - but whatever he might’ve lacked in the skill department he was making up in sheer enthusiasm.

Which, no matter what anyone said, made up for a whole hell of a lot in Rick’s version of the Kama Sutra, because seriously, who would’ve thought Morty would be such a good little cocksucker? Such a perfect little pervert? All hungry and moaning, practically fucking _begging_ for his grandpa’s dick in his mouth?

Not Rick.

Well, maybe Rick.

He knew his grandson was a pervert. Had done since before he’d ever even bought him that fucking sexbot. Again, not that he minded; Morty was a growing boy who probably wouldn’t get his dick wet without a little help from his grandpa so he hadn’t minded buying it for him. Every boy needed a little experience, after all.

Even so, thinking back on it, he hadn’t really figured Morty for the type to go for freaky shit like sucking off his grandpa in one of the lesser used corners of Blips and Chitz. Nor had he actually figured the kid would get off on it so much. And there was no arguing that he was; he wasn’t blind: he could see Morty awkwardly fisting himself through his pants even if the lighting around this part of the arcade was absolute shit.

It helped, though, seeing Morty so into it. So turned on that he was practically fucking humping Rick’s leg while he sucked on Rick’s dick like it was a fucking lollipop. His lips so sloppy wet and pink around Rick’s dick that Rick could already feel his balls drawing up at the sight.

And, you know, if Rick were a nicer man, he might’ve warned Morty about that. Might’ve said something so the kid had a little bit of a chance to prepare himself for it, but Rick wasn’t going to fool himself. He wasn’t going to fool Morty either.

He wasn’t a nice man.

Never had been.

So he didn’t say a damn thing.

**Author's Note:**

> Just an FYI: I just made _Sluzeezen_ and _Beta Sector-5 1/2_ up so don't look for any parallels between them and the show.


End file.
